


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [4]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim finds Blair meditating, and learns something new.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - Bodhi Day or Feast of the Immaculate Conception prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: Bodhi Day:**  


The following day, Jim came home to a quiet and peaceful loft, opening the door to reveal a very pleasant scene. Blair was sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table, surrounded by his meditation candles, and plainly fully relaxed. 

Jim had missed his young friend at MCU that day, knowing that Blair had a couple of important exams to proctor which he couldn’t get out of, and feeling somewhat resentful even if he understood the reason. Blair did have another life outside the PD after all, even though Jim all too often didn’t give him credit for the way the young man put himself out to try and cover all bases. 

But seeing him here now, so still and calm when he was usually bouncing around like an oversized Tigger on speed made Jim pause to appreciate the sight. 

As he watched quietly, Blair sighed deeply, then stretched his arms above his head before turning to face Jim. 

“Hi, man. I thought I heard you get back. Did you have a good day?” 

“Sure, Chief, although I did miss your flying fingers typing up my reports. Simon always hates it when I do them. Says that I’m too slow and unimaginative if you can believe it!” he added with mock disbelief. 

Blair chuckled then. “Poor Jim! I’m sorry, man, but Prof Maynard would have had my hide if I’d’ve ducked out of my duties today. But I’ll make up for it tomorrow, promise!” 

“No problem, Chief. But I haven’t seen you meditate for a while. Any particular reason?” 

Blair rose gracefully to his feet. “Well, it’s Bodhi Day today, man, so it seemed appropriate,” he answered, unsurprised when Jim raised his eyebrows quizzically. 

“Bodhi Day is celebrated by Buddhists, Jim. It was the day when the Buddha Siddhartha Gautama was believed to have sat under a peepal tree, also known as a Bodhi tree, or Ficus Religiosa, and achieved enlightenment. I thought it was about time I made the effort to do a little meditative thinking myself is all as I’ve been neglecting it recently.” 

Jim nodded understandingly. “Guess you’ve been so busy lately it’s not surprising, Chief,” he replied, his tone and expression somewhat guilty. “Perhaps you’re trying to do too much at the PD.” 

At that, Blair hurried over to him, hand outstretched to grip Jim’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“No, man. Don’t even think that! I mean yes, I do get rushed at times, but no way do I want to give up riding with you and helping you out. It’s what I’m here for!” he ended with conviction. 

Feeling relieved on his own behalf even if the guilt was still there, Jim grinned down at the resolute young face turned up to him. “Fair enough, Chief. And thank you. But it’s supposed to be my turn to cook tonight, so what say we order in a pizza instead?” 

Blair grinned cheekily then. “The Pie of Death? Sure. Sounds good to me, man. I’ll go and set the table!” and pausing only to blow out the candles, he went to do just that.  



End file.
